1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for enlarging a particular region of an image, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for enlarging and displaying a particular region of an image while reproducing the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices, such as Moving Picture Experts Group Audio Layer-3 (MP3) players, mobile terminals, Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs), etc., are constantly increasing in popularity. Consequently, the portable devices are constantly being improved to provide more user features. At an early stage, these improvements were limited to music listening or viewing images. However, now, the improvements extend into various fields, such as Internet, games, image communication, etc.
A portable device, such as a mobile terminal capable of displaying still images and video, provides various screen display methods. For example, the various screen display methods can include Picture In Picture (PIP), On-Screen Display (OSD), etc.
A PIP function provides another small screen on a larger screen, and can be used to display different images, e.g., from two different channels, on the two screens, respectively. The PIP function only has to display signals, which are output from two video decks, in a predetermined part of an image. Accordingly, the PIP function reproduces a second image in a fixed potion of the larger screen displaying a first image. Similar to the PIP function, a PIP type display is also used to simultaneously display a calling and called party on one screen for a videophone call. This technology can also be implemented by adding a hardware video codec.
An OSD function reconfigures two image sources into one image. For example, the OSD function is used when a mobile terminal simultaneously displays a user interface related to a menu with a broadcast screen.
The conventional PIP configuration displays images from two sources on an output screen simply by adding a hardware codec. In the PIP function, a user has difficulty adjusting the size and resolution of an image. Also, the user cannot change the position of a PIP window on a main screen.
The OSD function simply provides an overlapping function on a main screen. Accordingly, the OSD function does not change overlapping contents, and like the PIP function, is limited on position adjustment.